


Stranger Danger

by 5 Seconds of Muke (zistysfosgerald)



Series: Oneshots for the Soul [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is a cannibal, Cannibalism, I don't feel bad for him, Luke is stupid, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/5%20Seconds%20of%20Muke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a runaway, and Ashton's a strange man who meets Luke at a bus stop.</p><p>Haven't you heard of Stranger Danger?</p><p>Prompt: Cannibalism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

The night was cold and dark, but Luke had to go out and wait for a bus. He wanted to get away from his abusive house hold as possible. He couldn't take his father anymore, and even his mother was abusive.

"Hey, kid?" Someone said and Luke turned around to see an attractive young man who had a friendly smile on his face.

I wonder what he wants, Luke said to himself as he smiled back at the stranger. He knows not to trust anyone, his father taught him that. But something in him wants to, really badly. Should he trust him? Or ignore him?

"Why is a kid like you, doing out at a night like this?" the guy asked and Luke swore under his breath.

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen!" Luke said before turning his back to the guy.

"One; if you're eighteen, you would know not to be out this late, and two you never want to turn your back on a stranger." the man said and Luke just rolled his eyes at the guy. He didn't Care if he was being rude or not. This guy shouldn't be sassy to him, after all; Luke is the king of sass. Well, in Luke's mind he is, anyway.

"I'm seriously eighteen, anyway, what's your name?" Luke asked only to change the subject. He didn't want to be called a child any longer so that's why he changed the subject. He was hoping that the guy didn't notice, oh he did though.

"Ashton, you?" Ashton, the guy asked and Luke smiled.

"Luke, ugh it's cold!" Luke stated and the guy nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to join me for a coffee at my house tonight? I mean, I understand if you don't but you seem lonely y'know?" Ashton smiled a friendly smile, as Luke thought about it.

I don't know, hm. Maybe I can have a drink with him; he seems nice! Luke thought to himself before turning back to Ashton.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Luke smiled before the bus arrived, and Ashton and him got onto the bus. Little did he know that was the last time he would be getting on and off the bus.

|·|·|·|

Once they arrived at Ashton's house, both Luke and Ashton got off. By that time it was raining cats and dogs. Luke was grateful that this kind stranger offered coffee to him.

"So, this is my house! Make yourself comfy, I'll make some coffee," Ashton smiled and so Luke sat down.

While Ashton was in the kitchen, making coffee, he slipped a mysterious powder into his coffee cup. He knew exactly what it was, and he's only putting it in there because Luke won't fight. He'll be an easy meal for Ashton, plus Ashton didn't like when his dinner fought back. It just made everything more work than what it needed to be.

"And here's your coffee, Luke!" Ashton smiled and Luke grabbed it from his hand as nicely as he could. He smiled at Ashton before taking a sip of his coffee. It had a lot of creamer in it - just the way Luke liked it - but if only he knew what was in that cup...

"Hey, Ashton?" Luke yawned and Ashton turned to him. He could tell the sleeping pills were working, and it was only a matter of time before he got his next meal.

"Yeah?"

"You're cute," "Um... thanks?"  
"You're welcome."

Ashton was now starving, but he had to wait until the pills worked, just because he didn't want Luke to scream or fight. Luke slowly started to fall asleep, and Ashton got really excited.

"Hey Ashton?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have a car in the driveway, then why did you take the bus?" Luke asked and Ashton slowly started to make it to his feet.

"Let's just say, I wanted to get some fresh air," Ashton lied, but Luke believed him as he slowly started to doze off.

"Are you telling m-me the truth?" Luke asked as he laid back on the couch. By this time Ashton was laughing so hard that he began to cry.

"No I'm not, you see... I was looking for my next vic-meal. And I noticed that you were cold, so I decided to invite you over,"

"F-for some reason I don't really believe you," Luke admitted and Ashton stopped laughing. That pissed him of to the point where he wanted to kill Luke, but not yet. He wasn't going to rush things, plus he had to wait until Luke was completely knocked out. The sleeping pills he put in Luke's drink were an off brand kind... so it was going to take some time for Luke to actually fall asleep.

"Well... you really shouldn't have, sweetie... you see, I eat meat," Ashton admitted and Luke giggled.

"A lot of people eat meat!" Luke giggled some more, but Ashton rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot! I mean I eat human meat! Goddamn! How stupid can you be?" Ashton yelled and Luke giggled again.

Luke didn't believe Ashton at all, and that was starting to get him angry. He didn't want to deal with Luke's stupid ass any more.

"I've only known you for two hours, and I already hate you." Ashton stated and Luke rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Luke fell off of the couch, and he was asleep.

Finally! Ashton said to himself. He thought he was going to have to hear his mouth even longer.

Ashton dragged Luke's body down the hall to his kitchen, he had to do this quick or Luke would wake up. And Ashton didn't want that, Luke was annoying even though they knew each other for about two hours.

"Silly boy; such a shame! I really hope you taste like chicken," Ashton commented and laughed to himself because of his "Joke" he made. But it wasn't even funny, and he knew that.

"Well, Luke... this is it! And I really hope you learn a valuable lesson after this when you're wherever you go. That there's something called "Stranger Danger" ever heard of it?" Ashton laughed as he began to cut Luke's head off.


End file.
